Lament of the Angels
by TheGoldenSeraphim
Summary: Series of drabbles. Canon compliant. What would the deceased characters of Harry Potter have to say, if they could speak to him from beyond the grave? Rating for caution. ON HIATUS.
1. James's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
**James Potter**

You were the epitome of goodness to me.

The power of the universe, the strength and glory of a million blazing suns, were in your eyes. The future of our world was in your hands.

And it still is.

You will win, Harry, because you _are_ what you're fighting for; innocence, friendship, compassion, love... the future. You _are_ these things, and for that reason, you _will_ triumph.

You are the reason I had strength in me to fight on that final day.

You are the reason I had the strength to willingly turn my family's safety over to someone I knew I couldn't trust.

You are the reason I wept tears of sadness for ten years, looking down on you.

You are the reason I smiled through the tears.

And you are the reason that this cause, this battle against evil, can never fail.

Your mother and I, Sirius, Dumbledore and even Cedric... We live on in you. We are here for you, and we will stand beside you as you fight your way through the darkness.

And we will be your Light, for you are ours.

* * *

Review if you have something to say. 

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	2. Lily's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Lily Evans Potter

I had always hoped I'd be there with you when your day came to shine.

I knew you'd be a glorious hero – oh yes, we knew the prophecy – I just wish I could be there. Your father, Sirius, Albus and I… we all wish we could be by your side right now.

Instead, we are up above; watching over you, guiding you gently.

With us, I pray, you will know no fear.

You are my precious, green-eyed angel, the little boy who could melt my heart with a simple, unassuming smile, who was, in infancy, as mischievous as all the Marauders combined…

And yet, you are more than I could ever have wished to be.

We are here for you – we watched sadly as you suffered at the hands of my sister's family, smiled when you finally arrived at Hogwarts; wept when you suffered, laughed joyously when you gained. There is not a single moment of your life we have missed.

And I promise you, heart of my heart, we will be there, by your side, at the end of all things.

* * *

Review if you have somethng to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	3. Cedric's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Cedric Diggory

You blame yourself. I know you do.

I never knew you very well in life... Now, here in death, I know you better than almost anyone.

I've learned a great many things in my time here, and do you know what I've learned? It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. There was nothing you could have done. You were weak, blinded, incapacitated, and yet you still blame yourself for my death, when I was too dumbfounded, too slow to act. It never ceases to amaze me, how you blame yourself for the deaths and hurts of everyone you know.

You have the greatest capacity for love, for compassion, for self-hatred of anyone I have ever met, on this side of Life and the first.

And I hate not being able to help you.

I will sit.

I will watch.

I will wait.

And when the time comes, I will act.

Death will not stop me.

* * *

Review if you have somethng to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	4. Sirius's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Sirius Black

You'll win.

I can say that as a certainty, because I know you will. I'm not sure you even know how to fail, so why would you?

But I know you'll win. You value life. You value compassion, love, friendship, courage...

Those are the things Voldemort scoffs at, the things he scorns.

And those are the things you cherish.

You'll win because you're fighting for something greater than yourself. For your friends, and their families, and their friends... For the whole world. You fight for the dead, those that are still living, and those who will one day have life. You fight for the future, the past and the present. You fight for the planet, the universe, and all of Time.

You fight for everything, and for everyone.

You are the champion, Harry; the stars spell out your name.

And the champion will not fail.

But you won't fight for yourself, Harry; you'll never even consider yourself a part of it all.

Maybe that's the saddest thing of all.

* * *

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	5. Dumbledore's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Can you see me?

I'm watching you, just like I have done every moment since my death… watching and waiting, but for what, I do not know.

Do you know I'm here? Have you figured it out yet? Have you learned what is worse than death?

Do you understand that I am not truly gone? Do you realize you are not alone?

I do not believe you do.

You never understood what I meant when I told you death was but the next great adventure.

I remember how you acted in the cave; so strong, so brave. My heart was bursting with pride even as it withered, even as the poison raced through my blood. When we arrived at the school, I almost could not go through with the plan. I almost sacrificed everyone for you once again. Can you forgive me?

I am still here, still watching over you, still ready to intervene at a moment's notice; please know that. I know that someday you will join me here, and all at once, I wish for it to be soon and two hundred years from now.

Will you make it through this war whole?

Will you do what you have set out to do?

Will you survive your victory?

Do you even know how to live in peace?

I have always thought of you like a son. I always will.

…Do you love me, my son?

* * *

Review, as always, if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	6. Crouch's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Bartemius Crouch

I was a damned old fool.

I realize that now. It has taken time – it's taken two bloody years – but I realize that.

I tried to bring the fighters, the warriors of the Light, down into the mud and the muck.

But you – you would never sink to their level.

Maybe that's why you'll win. Maybe that's why you can't fail. Because you can't even conceive of their level.

It's too far beneath you.

I was a gruff old man who let his wife convince me to do something I knew was wrong. I cost Amos Diggory's boy his life, and cost you your safe future.

I hope someday – one hundred years or more from now, I pray – when you join me, you can forgive me.

Because I was a damned old fool. And I hope that, when the time comes, I can lend you strength.

Remember me, boy. Remember what _not_ to be.

* * *

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,**  
LIZ **


	7. Jorkins' Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Bertha Jorkins

I failed you.

Granted, I didn't know you in life, but that doesn't change a thing. I failed you. I went on a vacation and was followed by Peter Pettigrew – Pettigrew, the slimy little rat we all thought was dead. I knew, then, when I saw Pettigrew, that Black was innocent. I knew, then, when I saw Pettigrew, that Dumbledore must have been right.

I knew that Voldemort was not dead.

And yet, I did not fight back when Pettigrew cornered me. I cowered, I begged, and I died on my knees. And with my death was the death of the last hope to alert the wizarding world to the dangers _before_ Voldemort came back.

I wonder if Fudge would have better believed you if you'd had me backing you.

I wonder if he would have believed anyone at all.

It's odd, though. With my death, the memory charms placed on me broke. I remembered seeing Peter Pettigrew once – I had wondered, in the seconds before my death in Albania, how he had recognized me. And I remembered what poor Bartemius had done – it's lucky he managed to break free of the Imperius curse and warn you.

I've been watching you, Harry. You're doing just fine. And you'll win.

After all, what else can you do?

* * *

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	8. Bones's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Amelia Bones

When I think of you, all I can see is a frightened teenager sitting in a wooden chair, watching an entire courtroom decide his fate for defending himself.

The truth came out in the end, of course, but that's not the point at all. I remember sitting there with the rest of the Wizengamot, watching you as you stood trial.

I remember thinking that you were so very small, and I remember picturing my Susan sitting in that chair, looking just as helpless and frightened and alone and defiant.

I remember seeing the pain, the confusion on your face when Dumbledore left the courtroom without a word, defended you without even glancing your way. A cursory defense, it seemed to me – a kindness done out of necessity, not desire.

I later learned that I was wrong, but I imagine that when _you_ discovered that, it hurt you no less.

I remember Fudge's scorn, Umbridge's derision, Weasley's absolute glee, and I remember wanting nothing more than to close my eyes and disappear. I remember looking at you and wondering what in the world I was doing with my life, if I could be used for things like this…

…petty attacks upon a teen boy.

I remember looking at you and feeling ashamed.

I knew then and there that you had true power.

I credit myself with being a perceptive woman. I always have. But what I realized when I looked at you and felt ashamed – it went beyond perceptiveness.

I looked at you and knew that it wouldn't be Dumbledore who saved us all.

To this day, I don't understand how I realized that. I imagine it was the result of some sort of divine intervention – I would have scoffed at the idea then. But I know better now.

I know Truth.

And you, Harry Potter, play a pivotal role in Truth today.

* * *

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	9. Vance's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Emmeline Vance

I was never quite certain what your place in it all was.

Oh certainly, I knew that somehow, you held a place in Dumbledore's heart. I knew that the Weasleys absolutely cherished you. I knew that you, the Granger girl and the youngest Weasley boy formed the tightest-knit family I had ever seen in my life. I knew that Remus and Sirius both looked on you as an honorary son.

I never realized that you were supposed to be our savior. Never realized what you had been charged with.

It's odd, how much you learn in death that you could never have known in life.

_And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…_

You feel the burden, certainly, but I don't think you've yet realized just how heavy the burden is. If you lose, Voldemort will continue on. Forever.

If you lose, everything that all of us love will die.

But that's exactly why you'll win, isn't it? There's no other way.

Oh, you're not a traditional hero, not really – far too frightened and certainly not suave enough, but you'll do. You'll do just fine, because all that you can do is win.

You'll usher in a new era, a time of opportunity for change, or you'll die and let loose the floodgates of darkness. But even if you win, boy, the real battle isn't in a duel, or a fight, or anything physical at all.

Even if you win, they won't be safe, because you still don't understand how it happens.

Voldemort's death will save many, yes – but another dark lord will come in time. The real victory – it won't be on a battlefield. It will be in the minds of the people.

You have to change the way people think, my boy, the way they speak and hope and dream and fear. You have to change how they look at other people, what they value and what they _know_.

And if you'll just realize that, I _know_ you can do it.

Saving people – it's not about preserving their lives, their health or their possessions. It's about making it all worthwhile. It's about preserving their kindness, their hope, and their faith.

And that's why _you're_ the savior, child. Because despite it all, you never lost hope. You never fell.

And because of you, we can win.

* * *

Review if you have somethng to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	10. Abbott's Lament

**Lament of the Angels:**  
Amy Abbott

I remember that when my Hannah came home from school that year, she seemed so – so different.

So frightened.

So hardened.

So angry.

I remember that I tried for weeks, for months to get her to tell me why, and she wouldn't. She looked almost afraid every time she refused, and I remember being so _angry_ when I saw her fear – could she honestly think that I would hurt her? How could she think that of me?

But that wasn't it at all.

And now, I've learned. I watched as those two children – Luna and Neville – looked hopefully at their coins every day. I watched as Hannah and Susan and Ernie and Justin sat around wondering when you would call another meeting. I watched as my little girl lost all her fire – then hardened again.

The attack on the school hardened her once more, made her stronger, angrier and more afraid all at once. I saw her, after Dumbledore died. She went to her dormitory and picked up that gold coin – the one she'd left in her trunk months before, when she had given up on you – and put it in her pocket. And I'm watching her now, still waiting – with all the others – for you to call on her.

You. Harry Potter, the teenage boy who taught her how to defend herself. You, the one who gave her the tools to survive in this world more than any other. You, who put others first in a year when everyone was attacking you.

Yes, time works in an odd way here – it's not linear. I can see your past here, and you are a survivor through and through.

And you taught my Hannah to be a survivor.

I used to think you were the Boy Who Lived.

But you're not, are you?

You're just Harry.

And I thank you, Harry, from the bottom of my heart, for giving my little girl a chance.

* * *

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ**


End file.
